


Breaking the Girl

by Anthriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Moving On, Not Canon Compliant, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriel/pseuds/Anthriel
Summary: Ron is being a typical guy and is looking to get his. He uses Hermione and dumps her coldly. Hermione is broken. Draco sees it all. Can he fix a volatile emotionally broken Hermione? And, what will Harry do when he finds out what Ron did? Inspired by RHCP's song. Using Harry Potter characters to should my interpretation of the song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having trouble focusing on work. I am gonna buckle down and keep my promise to you guys. I got inspired by this song but it just won’t work on true blood, however Harry Potter Dramione fanfic works nicely. I don't hate Ronald really, he can be an ass with jealousy issuses, but he's just a big goof. So please don't take this as I hate him.

Breaking the Girl  
Red Hot Chili Peppers

I am a man  
Cut from the know  
Rarely do friends  
Come and then go

She was a girl  
Soft but estranged  
We were the two  
Our lives rearranged

Feeling so good that day  
A feeling of love that day

Twisting and turning  
Your feelings are burning  
You're breaking the girl  
(She meant you no harm)

Think you're so clever  
But now you must sever  
You're breaking the girl  
(He loves no one else)

Raised by my dad  
Girl of the day  
He was my man  
That was the way

She was the girl  
Left alone  
Feeling the need  
To make me her home

I don't know what, when or why  
The twilight of love had arrived

Twisting and turning  
Your feelings are burning  
You're breaking the girl  
(She meant you no harm)

Think you're so clever  
But now you must sever  
You're breaking the girl  
(He loves no one else)

Twisting and turning  
Your feelings are burning  
You're breaking the girl  
(She meant you no harm)

Think you're so clever  
But now you must sever  
You're breaking the girl  
(He loves no one else)

Chapter desolation of heart

Tear me open and leave me bare  
Such an empty house  
A shell formally human  
Shadow of thyself  
Overjoyed for love  
Over joy of love   
Disdain is all that remains  
But I was good for the moment  
Nothing more  
Nothing remains

Prolog   
Summer of the fourth year  
“Honestly Ron, you can’t just-” Fred Weasley started to say and George Weasley finished, “Do that to Hermione.”  
“We will always care about her.” They said in unison as they talked outside away from the Family.  
“But, you both dated her. You probably bloody shagged her too.” Ron complained. Fred stood up and George stops him and Fred said furious at Ron, “Hermione is a year older then you and only a year younger than us. She’s special. Leave her alone.”

Sixth year  
Draco was standing in the shadow watching the weasel tear apart Granger who is trying to keep from breaking apart. He heard Ron say, “Look it was fun, but I don’t want a girlfriend. I don’t even want to get married. I don’t want to do this. I’m done.”  
Hermione started to cry, but didn’t notice. Her brown eyes became dark like endless black wells the held nothing in them. She turned and stalked out of the upper hallway to one of the towers. Draco followed from a distance and saw as a group of third years were thrown to the ground without being touched as Hermione passed them. Draco leaned down to ask them not to report her since they were Slytherins. Draco caught Harry following her and asked him, “Has she hurt anyone else without casting magic?”  
Harry looked shocked, which told Draco yes. Draco frowned and guided Harry's eyesight to the students that were picking up their books still. Harry said, “Blimey she did that? She threw some second year Gryffindors as well. What happened?”  
“The Slimy Weasel happened. The arse showed his true colors. I think he broke her. Something about her is off. Something menacing but not evil. Like true darkness. We can’t let her destroy herself for one arsehole.” Draco said as continued after Hermione.  
“Right you know dark magic. I’ll go warn Dumbledore and then I’ll find Ronald Weasley. You know nothing right?” Harry said with cold anger.  
Draco nodded and said, “You have my discretion of course. I’ll come find you later.”  
Top of one of the towers Hermione paced back and forth. Draco came up the last step and she threw a blast at him with a turn of her head. Draco deflected the blast with a backhand of his wand. Draco held up his hand but still held onto his wand. Her eyes were black pools solid through and through. She sneered a cruel smirk that said if he messes up she’ll kill him. Draco took some steps to move from the stairs. She let him get no more then the center of the room before she narrowed her eyes.  
Draco stood stock still in the wake of her cold energy. Draco said, “I just thought you might want some company.”  
“I don’t.” Hermione said devoid of emotions and started pacing again. But Draco didn’t move to leave. Hermione said irritated, “Why do you still disturb me with you presence?”  
“I saw what Ron did.”  
“I do not care about Ronald Weasley.” Hermione spat in discuss.  
“Of course.” Draco said as tried to soothe her.  
Hermione came to a stop and glared at him saying, “I don’t need to be patronized.”  
Draco backtracked and said, “I’m not. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what happened to you.”  
Hermione came right up into Draco’s face and said threatenly, “I don’t need your empty words.”  
Draco stood his ground and said, “I’m sorry.”  
“Stop it.” Hermione demanded.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t get to be sorry.” Hermione said starting to cry as her eyes flickered.  
“Hermione, I’m sorry.” Draco said as Hermione started hitting him on the chest saying, “I hate you! Stop saying that.”  
Draco held onto her and hugged her and said, “I know. But, I’m sorry Hermione.”  
“Why? Why can’t he feel like that? Why you?” Hermione asked as she cried into Draco’s chest as he hugged her tighter.  
“He is a playboy, a what’s the American word, ah yes, a player. I fought with you so long that seeing you broken this way is wrong. It’s a cheap win. I want to win against my rival Hermione, not the broken one. So you can hit me. You can yell at me. But I’m not leaving.” Draco said as Hermione wailed a inhuman like cry as Draco saw Dumbledore come up the stairs and shook his head for him to not come near yet. Dumbledore nodded and waited for Hermione to calm down.  
Down at the quidditch pit Harry saw Ronald up come up asking, “What is so important that you had to interrupt my shagging?” Harry said and unspeakable and Ronald fell to the floor. Harry casted it wandlessly. Harry kicked Ronald in the ribs and the stomped on his face saying, “Fred and George told me you were going after her. You couldn’t stay away. Now you just had to have your jollies. You just had to break her.” Harry leaned over Ronald's spasming form and said, “Stay away from her. Don’t come near any of us again or so help me Ronald there won’t be anything to bury when I’m threw with you.”


	2. Drowning in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im using songs to be the theme ofhow this four or so part story is flowing to.

The Nobodies By: Marilyn Manson  
[Verse 1]  
Today I'm dirty, I want to be pretty  
Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt  
Today I'm dirty, I want to be pretty  
Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt

[Chorus]  
We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are  
We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are

[Verse 2]  
Yesterday I was dirty, wanted to be pretty  
I know now that I'm forever dirt  
Yesterday I was dirty, wanted to be pretty  
I know now that I'm forever dirt

[Chorus]  
We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are  
We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are

[Bridge]  
Some children died the other day  
We fed machines and then we prayed  
Puked up and down in morbid faith  
You should have seen the ratings that day

 

Some children died the other day  
We fed machines and then we prayed  
Puked up and down in morbid faith  
You should have seen the ratings that day

[Interlude]

2005 Against All Gods Mix:

I don't know love, I never cared to and I'm not sure if I ever will  
I'm a student of hate. I know now that god is a medium  
Whatever I expected to save me from this life is no longer the one I can hate  
It is the people that made me; it is the people I wanted so much to be  
I may only find love in their destruction

Original Mix:

Na na-na na na  
Na na-na na na  
Na na-na na na  
Na na-na na

[Chorus]  
We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are  
We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are

We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are  
We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies  
When we're dead, they'll know just who we are

Poem:  
Perspective  
I seem to be drowning  
Yet I can breath  
I’m covered in darkness  
Yet the sun is out  
I have nothing inside  
Yet my heart still beats  
What am I?

Notes: I have been thinking about this one shot and I had another idea. Dammit I tired to keep it simple. I’m going to work with this more. So let’s see how this goes. 

Previously:  
“He is a playboy, a what’s the American word, ah yes, a player. I fought with you so long that seeing you broken this way is wrong. It’s a cheap win. I want to win against my rival Hermione, not the broken one. So you can hit me. You can yell at me. But I’m not leaving.” Draco said as Hermione wailed a inhuman like cry as Draco saw Dumbledore come up the stairs and shook his head for him to not come near yet. Dumbledore nodded and waited for Hermione to calm down.  
Down at the quidditch pit Harry saw Ronald up come up asking, “What is so important that you had to interrupt my shagging?” Harry said and unspeakable and Ronald fell to the floor. Harry casted it wandlessly. Harry kicked Ronald in the ribs and the stomped on his face saying, “Fred and George told me you were going after her. You couldn’t stay away. Now you just had to have your jollies. You just had to break her.” Harry leaned over Ronald's spasming form and said, “Stay away from her. Don’t come near any of us again or so help me Ronald there won’t be anything to bury when I’m threw with you.”

Now continuing:  
“Where did you get this idea?” Harry asked trying to keep from further injuring someone he called friend.   
Ron choked out one word, a name, “Charlie.”  
“Your dragon taming brother Charlie?” Harry asked surprised.  
“Yeah, Harry. I want to be like Charlie. I came from a big family. I’m tired of sharing. I want no more hand-me-downs. I want to do what I want. Girls like me now. Why should I want to stick to one girl when I can enjoy myself. We have nothing in common. I hate books.” Ron said as he stood up.  
“Hermione is a good person. She doesn’t deserve this. Why her of all people you had to use, why her? You think I can forgive you for that?” Harry said outraged as his anger was climbing again.  
Ron gave his crooked grin and said coldly, “Nah, I always knew you don’t change your mind when you’re angry. As for Hermione, well because it was easy. She’s always looking to fit in. To be wanted. It was simple, but she wasn’t that smart after all. I figured as much. I didn’t hide what I wanted or who I am. She thinks she knows everything, but she’s just a daft naïve girl.”  
“You know are a right manky arsehole, Ronald. Do everyone a favor and go with Charlie to chase slags. I want nothing to do with you.” Harry said fully disgusted with Ronald and walked away. Harry went looking for Draco and Hermione to see how Hermione was doing. He found Draco sitting next to Hermione’s hospital bed. It turned put Professor Dumbledore had sedated her so she could rest and be watched for her own safety. Harry stopped and looked at Draco. They exchanged a non-verbal conversation and Draco nodded and stood up. Harry asked Madam Pomfrey to watch over Hermione until they got back from there conversation.  
Out in the hall Harry met Draco who was leaning against the wall. Harry had his suspicions about Draco. He always did. But tonight he saw another side. Harry wanted to know why. Harry asked, “What changed Draco? You never showed any concern for anyone other then yourself.”  
“Is this how you thank someone, Potter? Next time I’ll just let Granger or one of the other girls get hurt since my help isn’t wanted.” Draco said with a sneer.  
“That’s not what I meant. I mean to say what changed you. You came alone to Knight’s Cross. Your Mum or Lucius always came with you to see you off. Not to mention you weren’t wear the famous Malfoy robes. Then there’s the noticeable isolation. Only Zabini is with you. I just wanted to understand.” Harry tried to explain himself.  
“Come off it Potter. You don’t care or want to.” Draco said defensive as he crossed his arm across his chest of his Slytherin robes.  
“Try me.” Harry as he looked straight into Draco’s grey eyes.  
“I have been disowned by my father. I refused to become a death eater. My Mother gave me her inheritance from her parents. I’m no longer a Malfoy. I’m a Black. But me and Blaise are the only Slytherins that are not death eaters. I think Nott is trying to get the vanishing cabinet to get the death eaters in our school. He wants his father’s approval. Nott is always chasing his dream of acceptance and love from a maniac that has not love in him. I informed Professor Dumbledore of my suspicions about Nott. He seemed so cavalier about the news. It irritates on how he can just brush off the news. I finally get why you Gryffindors take matters into your own hands. Bullocks.” Draco said as he lets his head drop back against the wall as he looks up.  
“I am glad you got this information. How did you get it?” Harry said.  
“We got enough without giving our status away. But that can’t be done again.” Draco said making it clear that he is not going on some suicide spy mission.  
“I wasn’t going to ask,” Harry defended himself having been busted and Draco gives him a pointed look and Harry continues, “The would be asking questions. Maybe with yours and Zabini's help we can try and stop this until Hermione is ok again. I never seen her like this.”  
“Professor Dumbledore had to sedate her. I never seen her like this. I’m pretty good at pissing her off, but this was different. It was like she was full of rage yet utterly empty at the same time. The Weasel took more then her virginity, I wager he stole her innocence. Something that the war or the Dark Lord himself had been unable to taint. I’m a git, Potter. I don’t know how to fix people who are broken. She broken and I am bloody clueless on what to do. Tell me Potter. What do I do? I can’t get her tragic face out of my mind.” Draco confessed in a moment of weakness and showed the boy hidden under the façade of the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy.  
“I don’t know either. I’m use to being the one being hurt. I can only guess that we refuse to let her destroy herself. We stay no matter what. She has to be in there somewhere. We have to try. Let’s go back inside and keep watch over her.” Harry said.  
Draco followed him inside and said, “You surprised me when you did not throw an unspeakable at me. Damn decent of you Potter.”   
“Thanks and call me Harry, Draco. We aren’t enemies.” Harry said. Draco nodded feeling odd at hearing Harry say his name without anger. They both sat down as Madam Pomfrey left to go check her rounds in the hospital wing. Time passed and soon both Harry and Draco were asleep.  
Sometimes in the early Twilight Hermione awoke. She mutely sat up in her bed and muttered to herself, “Today I'm dirty, I want to be pretty. Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt.” She looked at herself and saw nothing worthy of redeeming. She pushed herself back against the head rail of the hospital bed and said, “There’s nothing inside.”  
Draco woke up first upon hearing Hermione speak and woke up Harry saying, “Harry. Harry Bloody Potter wake your arse up.”  
Harry jolted out of his seat and onto the floor with a loud thud. Hermione merely looked on unfazed. Not even a stern look. Nothing. Harry sheepishly got back onto his chair with his cheek stained in embarrassment. Harry called to Hermione and she merely looked at him. He then asked, “How are you?”  
“I’m fine.” Hermione said and Draco knew from his witnessing his mother fight with his father that those words rarely meant their original meaning. Hermione was not fine and was lying. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and started to speak when Draco shook his head no. Harry simply sat back and watched. Hermione then asked, “Why did you both stay here all night?”  
Draco said gently, “We were concerned. We just wanted to be here for you so you weren’t alone in this. Even if you don’t feel you need us. We wanted to show we care.”  
Hermione felt conflicted between feeling guilty for making them worry which was normal Hermione worry and sheer irritation at them sticking their nose into her life. That was very unlike Hermione and so she pushed it out. They were not Ronald and no matter mad she is she could not take this out on someone else. Then she felt worse. She was so blind that she didn’t see the signs and now everyone knew what happened. She looked down at her lap and said a small quiet, “Oh.”  
Draco looked at Harry, who looked like he was going to burst by not comforting Hermione and nodded. Harry immediately went to hug Hermione. He nearly knocked her over. Hermione started to protest and the unconditional love from Harry made her cry. She Wrapped her arms around him. Draco was never great with crying women and tried to excuse himself. But to his dismay he was pulled over by the very crying woman he was trying to avoid. Before he knew what was going on Draco was now apart of a group hug. This was odd and foreign to him, but oddly enough he felt a warmth spread threw him. Draco found he like this affection that asked of nothing but comfort. He hugged her when she was crying before but that was only for her. This was different. There was no plan involved. He wasn’t trying to calm a female. Hugs never came without goal in Draco’s life before and now he realized how empty they were before this. Draco let himself enjoy this pure moment. Maybe Hermione can be fixed and her heart mended.


End file.
